Toi, mon amour, mon ami- Remake
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Après deux ans d'exil sur Derris-Kharlan, Kratos revient sur le monde unifié. Il savait que les choses auraient changé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive chez son ami aux cheveux turquoise. YuanxKratos. Remake.
1. Note de l'auteur

_**Toi, mon amour, mon ami remake**_

_**Note de l'auteur**_

_Bonjour à tous._

_Ce matin, je me suis réveillée avec la lubie de réécrire mon premier YuanxKratos officiel, Toi mon amour mon ami. Cette fiction a été une de celles qui m'ont fait évoluer et comprendre de l'importance du style, du développement etc. Je voudrais lui rendre hommage en un sens, en la rendant un peu plus belle. Je voudrais avoir vos avis les plus sincères, que se soit pour la première version ou celle-ci. Je précise que cela est un projet qui reste hypothétique mais je ferai tout pour le concrétiser. A croire que le soleil et le beau temps stimulent._

_Si je suis devenue l'écrivaine en herbe que je suis, c'est en partie grâce à vous. _

_Merci._


	2. Home sweet home

_**Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia appartient à Namco et je n'ai donc pas le droit de tirer un quelconque profit matériel **_

_**Couple: YuanxKratos**_

_**Résumé: Après deux ans d'exil sur Derris-Kharlan, Kratos revient sur le monde unifié. Il savait que les choses auraient changé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive chez son ami aux cheveux turquoise.**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_**Toi, mon amour, mon ami**_

_**Chapitre un: Home Sweet Home**_

_Sylvaha'lla, deux ans après la Régénération du monde._

Fini. C'était fini. Fini l'exil. Finie la solitude. Finie la rédemption. Kratos avait accompli tout ce qu'il avait à faire sur Derris-Kharlan. Il avait décidé de revenir sur Terre, il savait que des gens l'attendaient, qu'il ne serait pas seul. Son fils serait heureux de le revoir, il le savait. La preuve? Les adieux qui semblaient déchirants pour le jeune homme. Alors, il était de nouveau sur Terre, devant la porte de la maison de son enfant. Il frappa. Un garçon de dix-neuf ans avec une petite fille blonde aux yeux chocolat dans les bras lui ouvrit. Quand il vit son géniteur, ses yeux bruns se noyèrent de larmes.

-Bienvenue à la maison...Papa...lui dit il avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis rentré.

Il n'y eut aucun contact physique. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Lloyd le fit entrer.

-Tu t'es reconverti en baby-sitter? Demanda Kratos

-Non, du tout. Je te présente ta petite fille, Anna Mireille Irving-Aurion. Répondit Lloyd tout fier

Sa fille? Lloyd avait une fille? Il était...grand-père? Il regarda l'enfant. Sa petite-fille...Sa petite Anna.

-Elle est vraiment très mignonne. Félicitations Lloyd. Avoua Kratos avec un sourire léger mais attendri

-Et attends de voir son petit frère.

-Son frère?

Deux petits-enfants...Il avait deux petits-enfants...Il crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher sous le coup de l'émotion. Lloyd le mena à un berceau où dormait un bébé d'à peine trois mois. Il avait des petits cheveux bruns aux reflets roux.

-Il te ressemble. Dit simplement le nouveau grand-père

-Si je te dis son prénom, tu vas tomber. Plaisanta le jeune père

-Dis toujours.

-Ton petits-fils s'appelle Kratos. Kratos Dirk Irving-Aurion.

Kratos fut cloué sur place. Son fils avait appelé son enfant comme lui. Il lui avait fait un hommage.

-Son deuxième prénom, c'est en souvenir de Papa Dirk...La maladie l'a emporté...

-Je suis vraiment navré d'entendre cela, Dirk était un homme bien sous tout rapport.

-Il est mort peu après la naissance d'Anna. Phaidra aussi.

La petite Anna regardait son grand-père avec une certaine attention. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais son papa et sa maman lui parlaient de lui, elle l'avait vu dans le médaillon de son papa et elle savait que l'épée sur la tombe de Mamie, c'était celle de Papy. Il avait l'air gentil Papy. Il était grand, comme Papa et les grands, ils étaient toujours gentils avec elle. Elle tendit les bras vers l'ancien mercenaire en disant:

-Papy!

Kratos sursauta en entendant l'enfant l'appeler.

-Je crois qu'elle voudrait aller dans tes bras Papa. Dit Lloyd

-Je préfère éviter...Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal...Je n'ai plus l'habitude...

-C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas.

Lloyd confia Anna à Kratos qui s'en sortit mieux qu'il ne le pensait. La petite semblait aux anges, elle souriait. Lloyd s'éclipsa vite fait pour ramener de quoi boire et invita son père à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit, Anna sur ses genoux qui restait toute sage.

-Comment s'était là-haut? S'enquit le maître de maison

-Triste et mort. Je suis bien content d'être revenu.

-Tu as un endroit où séjourner? Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici, tu ne nous gêneras pas, Colette sera même ravie de te voir.

Colette. La mère des enfants de son fils. Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Il avait remarqué leur amour innocent dès le début de la régénération du monde.

-Je vais me trouver un endroit, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Reste au moins ici ce soir. S'il te plaît.

Kratos abdiqua. Il devait bien ça à son enfant. Il demanda à Lloyd de lui raconter sa vie depuis leur séparation.

-Je suis parti dans ma quête de destruction des exsphères avec Colette. Tout le monde a été très coopératif une fois la vérité exposée et prouvée. Zélos a su convaincre le roi de Meltokio et le professeur, Neil. Yuan aussi m'a bien aidé je dois dire. Il a tout de suite accepté de m'aider quand je lui ai parlé de mon projet. Je crois que lui aussi, il ne voulait plus de tragédies comme celle de notre famille.

Yuan les avait aidés? Cela lui ressemblait bien. Cela ressemblait au Yuan d'avant. D'avant la guerre. D'avant son exil. D'avant son viol. Cela ressemblait au Yuan âgé de dix-sept ans qu'il avait rencontré quand il était passé par Sylvarant. Un Yuan qui était loin d'être niais ou naïf mais qui avait une gentillesse sincère. Un Yuan qui avait été maladroit avec lui car il était son tout premier ami. Yuan.

-Dire que nous nous sommes déchirés...Quel gâchis! Se désolait Kratos avant d'écouter la suite de l'histoire de Lloyd

-C'est pendant le voyage que j'ai avoué à Colette que je l'aime. Quand j'ai su que c'était réciproque, j'étais si heureux, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de bonheur! Peu après Anna venait au monde. Nous nous sommes mariés peu après. Papa Dirk vivait encore. Il est mort peu avant la fin de notre quête. J'ai repris sa forge et depuis, nous vivons ici.

-J'ai détruit toutes les exsphères de Derris-Kharlan. Nous sommes donc tranquilles.

Lloyd sourit avant d'entreprendre de raconter à son père ce qu'étaient devenus les membres du groupes. Régal avait repris la direction de la Lézaréno Company avec Préséa. Zélos et Sheena s'étaient mariés. La jeune ninja était depuis le chef de Mizuho. Zélos l'avait suivi là-bas. Le couple avait eu une fille, la petite Corrine et Sheena attendait leur deuxième enfant. Zélos semblait libéré de ses démons passés et mordait la vie à pleine dents et s'il regardait les filles à présent, il les trouvait insipides comparées à sa ninja préférée. Raine et Génis avaient entrepris un voyage pour faire accepter les demi-elfes. Deux ans plus tard, les mentalités commençaient à évoluer. Les demi-elfes avaient désormais le droit de vote. Ils avaient des représentants au Sénat, dont Raine. Génis étudiait à Palmacosta. Il était le premier de toute l'Académie.

-Et Yuan? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Kratos

Il s'avéra que Yuan avait une petite vie bien rangée et tranquille. Il vivait non loin de l'arbre géant, histoire de veiller sur lui mais suffisamment loin pour ne pas voir celle qui ressemblait à Martel sans être elle. Les Renégats n'existaient plus depuis que le monde savait se gérer seul.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui Papa? Demanda Lloyd

-Non. Mentit effrontément Kratos

-Sache qu'il n'est pas tout seul. Quand je le peux, j'essaye d'avoir des nouvelles. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit exclu. Si le monde est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, c'est aussi grâce à lui. Il est un peu un allié pour nous tous, un ami même. J'avoue le préférer maintenant. Il semble moins...froid. Moins cynique et moins agressif. Il faut dire aussi que nous connaissons la Paix. Il n'a plus à jouer les durs, ça doit lui faire du bien.

Kratos remarqua que Lloyd avait muri. Il avait compris l'un des plus grands mystères de la personnalité de Yuan. Les deux hommes entendirent la porte d'entrée se fermer.

-Je suis rentrée! Lança une voix féminine que Kratos identifia comme celle de Colette.

-Mama! S'écria Anna, faisant sourire son grand-père au passage.

Quand Colette vit Kratos, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle était réellement heureuse de le revoir. Elle avait bien changé la petite Colette. Si Lloyd était resté à peu près le même avec quelques centimètres en plus, Colette s'était métamorphosée. Plus grande, plus femme. Une vraie beauté. Pas étonnant que Lloyd avait craqué. Le trio passa un long moment à discuter avant que Colette ne dise:

-On devrait faire une fête pour célébrer le retour de Kratos! On inviterait tout le monde!

-Bonne idée Colette!

Kratos ne tenta même pas de protester. Il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Lloyd envoya les invitations et quand Yuan reçut la sienne, son cœur manqua un battement. Un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Kratos...

_**A Suivre**_


	3. Unforgettable

_**Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia appartient à Namco et je n'ai donc pas le droit de tirer un quelconque profit matériel**_

_**Couple: YuanxKratos**_

_**Résumé: Après deux ans d'exil sur Derris-Kharlan, Kratos revient sur le monde unifié. Il savait que les choses auraient changé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive chez son ami aux cheveux turquoise.**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_**Toi, mon amour, mon ami**_

_**Chapitre deux: Unforgettable **_

Depuis la fin des Renégats, la vie de Yuan était devenue assez calme et routinière. Il s'était retiré de la scène, vivant dans un petit village tranquille, loin de tout et il avait délibérément décidé de se couper du monde. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, ce genre de vie lui plaisait bien. Il pouvait enfin se reposer, au calme, sans avoir à être constamment sur ses gardes, sans être obligé de dissimuler un poignard sous son oreiller par crainte d'une agression nocturne. Il pouvait enfin relâcher la pression et laisser tomber le masque froid qu'il portait depuis des millénaires. Être enfin soi-même. Un luxe que Yuan adorait. Néanmoins, avec les héros de la Régénération, il évitait de se montrer trop amical, histoire de rester cohérent. Après tout, il avait essayé de kidnapper Lloyd, il avait drogué les amis du jeune homme, il l'avait menacé de mort et il avait presque tué son père biologique. Aussi fut il très surpris de voir Lloyd aussi amical et sincère à son égard. Yuan ne lui présenta jamais ses excuses mais il était certain que Lloyd comprenait, malgré son intelligence soi disant limitée. Il fut également surpris de voir que le jeune homme voulait le traiter en ami, il prenait de ses nouvelles et ne manquait pas de l'inviter. Il se rappelait la lettre de Lloyd lui annonçant que la petite Anna était née et qu'il l'invitait à son baptême. Sur le coup, il ne sut pas comment réagir. Lloyd lui tendait une perche et connaissant la personne, il savait qu'il n'attendait rien de lui. Au final, il décida d'y aller. Il resta discret mais apparemment, Lloyd était déjà très heureux qu'il fusse venu. Quand il avait vu l'enfant, il eut une pensée pour Kratos.

-Si seulement tu pouvais voir ta petite-fille Kratos. Tu en serais fier.

Puis Lloyd l'avait invité à son mariage. Yuan n'était pas à l'aise dans les mariages. Cela venait peut-être du fait que son rêve de se marier avec Martel était mort avec elle il y avait déjà plus que quatre millénaires. Cependant, il décida d'y aller. Il fut surpris de voir qu'on ne le laissa pas de côté. Encore une fois, il eut une pensée pour Kratos.

-Si seulement tu pouvais voir ton fils Kratos. Tu en serais fier.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres grands évènements. Mais Lloyd continuait à prendre des nouvelles de Yuan. Il lui annonçait les avancées de raine et Génis dans leur quête et étrangement, à chacune de leur victoire, Yuan se sentait fier. Le monde changeait. Il devenait peu à peu celui que Martel voulait. Deux ans après la naissance d'Anna, le jeune homme lui apprit que Colette lui avait donné un deuxième enfant, un fils, prénommé Kratos. Yuan avait souri en lisant le prénom du nourrisson. Il lui avait aussi annoncé qu'il n'avait pas encore fixé de date pour le baptême du petit mais il le tiendrait au courant, _« promis juré »_ avait il écrit. Et Yuan savait que, quand Lloyd faisait des promesses, il les tenait. Puis il y eut le baptême de l'enfant. Puis la vie avait repris son cours. Monotone mais reposante. Yuan ne voulait plus être mêlé aux affaires de la Terre. Il jugeait avoir fait son devoir. Il jugeait aussi avoir fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Il jugeait qu'il n'était pas indispensable. Enfin, il y eut la dernière lettre de Lloyd en date.

_Cher Yuan,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais! Papa est revenu! Il est enfin revenu de Derris-Kharlan! Il est arrivé il y a quelques jours à peine! Pour fêter son retour, Colette a eu la bonne idée d'organiser une fête et bien sûr, tu es invité. Je suis certain que Papa sera ravi de te revoir après ces deux années, surtout que, maintenant, nous connaissons la paix et que vous n'avez plus à vous battre l'un contre l'autre. Tout le monde sera là et je pense que tous seront heureux de te voir. _

Yuan ne lisait déjà plus quand il avait vu que Kratos était revenu. Il s'était figé l'espace d'un instant, un moment de blanc avait envahi son cerveau avant qu'il n'assimile la nouvelle. Quelque part, un poids sur son cœur s'était envolé. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Kratos, il y avait deux ans de cela, mais il pensait que son idée de partir était bête. Il avait des liens sur Terre. Il s'imposait l'exil alors qu'il n'était pas plus coupable qu'un autre. Mais c'était Kratos. Kratos et son sens de la Justice poussé à l'extrême. Il faut dire qu'avec lui, il avait du apprendre la dure réalité de la Vie, déjà du temps où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour particulier où le petit Kratos, frêle et timide, avait osé insulté le village où ils vivaient à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. Son viol. Rien que d'y penser, Yuan avait envie de vomir. Ce n'était même pas un acte dicté par une pulsion qu'il aurait pu pardonner avec le recul. C'était un acte de méchanceté gratuite pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, qu'il ne serait jamais admis et que l'on célèbrerait sa mort. Personne n'avait pris son parti au village et on avait même décerné une médaille à son bourreau. Kratos n'assista pas à la cérémonie.

-Je ne veux pas sentir la honte. Avait il dit

Il était resté avec lui et il l'avait aidé à se remettre. L'humain avait tout supporté avec courage. Son mutisme involontaire qui avait duré des semaines après l'incident, une agoraphobie passagère mais gênante, une androphobie qui allait se montrer plus coriace mais dont la seule exception était Kratos, une anorexie qui montrait bien que Yuan ne mentait pas, qu'il se sentait mal et sale. Kratos avait toujours été présent, sans être envahissant. Mais se faisant, lui aussi devint la bête noire du village et le violeur de Yuan l'avait menacé de lui réserver le même sort s'il ne changeait pas de comportement.

-Si ça peut calmer suffisamment tes pulsions pour que tu laisses Yuan tranquille alors sers toi. Le buffet est gratuit.

La place du marché était devenue silencieuse.

-Le jour viendra où vous regretterez ce que vous lui avez tous fait. La Justice divine œuvrera pour nous deux et un jour, les demi-elfes se vengeront de tout. De vos brimades, de vos camps d'extermination. Cela sera bien fait pour vous car je ne vous pleurerai pas. Je vous souhaite de mourir tous la bouche ouverte, comme les chiens bâtards et galeux que vous êtes.

Kratos avait été sacrément visionnaire. Quelques mois plus tard, peu avant le dix-huitième anniversaire de Yuan, en décembre, l'armée de Tésséh'alla détruisait leur village. Des millénaires plus tard, les demi-elfes désians vengeront les leurs avec les fermes humaines, mais ça, pour l'instant, ça ne nous intéresse pas. Seuls Yuan et Kratos avaient survécu au massacre. Le duo se mit en route vers Tésséha'lla, puisqu'à Sylvarant, Yuan risquait à tout moment d'être envoyé à la mort dans ces infamies appelées camps. Le voyage était rude, l'hiver était vigoureux et il neigeait souvent. Le duo n'avait pas énormément de moyens ni de vivres. Yuan ne voulait pas que Kratos tombe malade à cause du manque de nourriture. Il eut une idée malheureuse. Il se mit à manger de moins en moins et quand Kratos s'en étonnait, il lui disait qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Kratos le croyait. Kratos était d'une innocence débordante. De fil en aiguille, Yuan ne mangeait plus et leur voyage devenait pour lui une marche de la mort. Mais hors de question de se plaindre ou quoi que se soit. Une fois qu'ils seraient tout les deux en sécurité et bien installés à Tésséha'lla, seulement là, il mangerait à nouveau. Il cachait sa maigreur sous ses vêtements épais. L'hiver était un bon allié pour l'accomplissement de son plan. Sauf que Yuan tomba malade et son état fragile ne l'aidait pas. Encore une fois, il le cacha à Kratos. Sauf qu'un jour, le corps de Yuan se rebella contre son esprit. Un matin, alors qu'il fallait reprendre la route, il ne s'était pas réveillé. Kratos croyait qu'il était fatigué, qui ne le serait pas après tout? Il le laissa dormir une heure en plus. Sauf que Yuan ne se réveillait toujours pas et il fallait réellement partir. Il essaya de le réveiller mais malgré toutes ses tentatives et tout ses stratagèmes, il ne parvenait à obtenir du demi-elfe qu'un faible gémissement. Là, Kratos comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de le réveiller mais en vain. Bon, il respirait. Difficilement mais au moins il respirait, ça prouvait qu'il était en vie. Il toucha son front pour vérifier la présence d'une éventuelle fièvre. Il était brûlant. Kratos paniqua. Que faire? Ils étaient loin de la ville, la prochaine était située à une vingtaine de kilomètres. Il n'avait rien pour soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, son ami. Pour couronner le tout, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait avoir Yuan.

-Tant pis, quitte à arriver dans la nuit, il faut partir pour la ville. Nous sommes presque à la frontière et si je dis que je suis Tésséha'llan, ils accepteront de nous héberger et de le soigner.

Il souleva Yuan pour le porter dans ses bras, leurs affaires sur le dos. Il s'étonna. Yuan était presque plus léger que leurs bagages. Il arriva de nuit en ville. Aucun médecin ne voulut ausculter Yuan. Seule une étudiante elfe en médecine accepta. Quand elle fut obligée de retirer le pull de Yuan pour l'ausculter, Kratos eut un choc. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il était si léger. Il n'était plus qu'un sac d'os. Il se demanda comment cela avait pu se produire. Puis, la réponse le frappa de plein fouet. Il comprit ce que Yuan avait fait. Il fut incapable de lui en vouloir mais il lui fit promettre, plus tard, de ne plus jamais se priver de manger. Même si Yuan guérit complètement, il garda à jamais des séquelles. Il avait les os beaucoup plus fragile et son système immunitaire était plus faible. Il tombait plus souvent malade. Mais il ne regretta jamais. C'était pour Kratos qu'il l'avait fait et cette aventure avait scellée à jamais leur amitié, à tel point qu'elle résista à tout. Même si parfois ils ne se comprenaient plus ou qu'ils étaient obligés de s'affronter, ils restaient amis. Ils arrivaient à se pardonner et à se respecter, à ne pas se juger l'un l'autre. D'autres événements renforceront leur amitié. La guerre et comment ils y mirent fin, le voyage avec Mithos et Martel, la mort de celle-ci, le Cruxis, les Renégats, même si Kratos n'en faisait pas partie il gardait le secret, Anna, Lloyd, la mort de la jeune femme, la disparition du petit, sa réapparition, la régénération du monde...Yuan avait cru que tout cela s'était achevé avec le départ de Kratos pour Derris-Kharlan. Le jour de son départ, il avait eu un poids sur le cœur qui resta pendant un moment. Puis il s'en accoutuma et continua à vivre. Et voilà qu'il revenait comme une fleur. S'il avait eu envie de pleurer de soulagement, car la solitude est une chose affreuse, il se retint puis lut la suite de la lettre. Apparemment, Kratos s'était soucié de lui, il avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Puis Lloyd lui donna le jour et l'heure de la fête. Yuan 'hésita pas une seule seconde cette fois. Il répondit positivement à l'invitation.

_**A suivre**_


	4. Besoin de rien, envie de toi

_**Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia appartient à Namco et je n'ai donc pas le droit de tirer un quelconque profit matériel**_

_**Couple: YuanxKratos**_

_**Résumé: Après deux ans d'exil sur Derris-Kharlan, Kratos revient sur le monde unifié. Il savait que les choses auraient changé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive chez son ami aux cheveux turquoise.**_

_**Note de l'auteur : Près de deux ans entre deux chapitres... La honte, surtout pour un remake, dont l'histoire est déjà achevée. La nostalgie m'a fait ressortir ceci du placard. J'y tiens. Parce que j'aime le Kruan ^^**_

XXXXXXXX

**Toi, mon amour, mon ami**

**Chapitre trois: Besoin de rien, envie de toi**

Le jour de la petite fête du couple Irving-Aurion, Yuan était arrivé avec un peu d'avance, il détestait être en retard. C'était Colette qui était venue lui ouvrir. Ses longs cheveux blond étaient ondulés et elle les avait agrémentés d'une jolie fleur bleue. Elle portait une robe d'un bleu très pâle, presque pastel. Aucun maquillage. Colette avait toujours été une adepte du naturel, même pour son mariage.

Elle fut sincèrement contente de revoir Yuan.

-Cela faisait longtemps!

-Depuis le baptême de Kratos.

Dans son espèce de niche, Noïshe avait _« aboyé »_ pour souhaiter la bienvenue à son vieil ami. Yuan lui avait sourit légèrement. Il y eut ensuite ce que l'on appelle le quart d'heure des politesses: dire bonjour à tout le monde. Sheena était bien avancée dans sa grossesse. La maternité lui allait bien à la vérité. Sa fille lui ressemblait fort. En grandissant, elle développerait peut-être un peu son côté hérité de Zélos mais là, ça ne se voyait absolument pas. Zélos, quant à lui, n'avait pas réellement changé. Toujours le même, plein d'entrain, blagueur mais son côté énervant qui donnait des envies de meurtres s'était estompé avec la paternité. Il avait l'air d'ailleurs complètement heureux depuis qu'il était devenu papa. Il avait arrêté de draguer à tout va. On ne peut pas changer les vieilles habitudes, il regardait les femmes mais plus avec l'envie de fleureter. De toutes façons, il les trouvait désormais toutes insipides et écervelées comparées à Sheena. Le jeune homme discutait avec Lloyd.

-Et Sélès, comment va t-elle?

-Plutôt bien. Elle gère le manoir à Meltokio, je le lui ai cédé puisque je vis à Mizuho maintenant. Sa santé est meilleure et on dit qu'elle est l'une des femmes les plus en vue à la Cour de la princesse Hilda.

Hilda. Yuan avait grimacé en entendant son nom. Il n'aimait pas le délit de faciès et les amalgames gratuits mais là, elle cumulait les deux. Elle était la parfaite incarnation de la blonde stupide décérébrée, qui n'avait d'autres soucis que de se vêtir à la mode et de danser de jour comme de nuit. Pour Yuan, c'était un vrai soulagement de savoir que cette _chose_ n'allait pas régner. Elle aurait gâché tout le travail de Raine et Génis. En parlant des deux Sage, Génis discutait avec Préséa et sa timidité envers la _« petite fille » _était toujours aussi forte, même si elle parlait un peu plus et qu'elle l'encourageait à parler. Raine, quant à elle, semblait en plein débat intellectuel avec Régal. Le directeur de la Lézareno Company avait aussi beaucoup œuvré pour le nouveau monde et il voulait désormais aider la jeune femme dans son projet. De ce fait, il lui avait demandé ce dont elle avait besoin. Fonds, matériel, soutien, peu importait à Régal, rien ne serait jamais trop pour faire accepter les demi-elfes. Sheena semblait être absorbée par la conversation que lui tenait Colette. C'était étrange, mais Yuan avait presque l'impression d'être chez lui. Il revoyait son petit groupe il y a quatre mille ans, avec Martel qui regardait son petit frère progresser à l'épée, aidé par Kratos et lui était assis à ses côtés et ils discutaient de tout et de rien. C'était reposant. Cela faisait même du bien.

Quelque part Anna et Dirk faisaient aussi partie de la fête. La tombe de Madame Kratos Aurion était belle et fleurie et dans la maison, il y avait toujours l'ombre bienveillante du nain.

-An!

Yuan sursauta en sentant une petite main s'agripper à lui alors qu'il était plongé dans sa rêverie. Anna. Même si Yuan n'était pas très branché enfant, il trouvait l'aînée des Irving-Aurion très mignonne. La douceur de Colette mélangée à la vivacité de Lloyd. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et lui dit doucement :

-Mon nom est Yuan, Anna. Pas An.

-An!

-Yuan.

-An.

-Yuan, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de perdre face à une enfant de deux ans? Dit Lloyd qui arriva derrière lui.

Se relevant, Yuan salua le jeune homme et ne dit rien quant à la petite pique qui n'était pas méchante. C'était vrai. Il perdait face à une enfant de deux ans. Elle finirait bien par arriver à dire son prénom correctement un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Lloyd était l'un des rares à ne pas avoir bougé au niveau du caractère. Un peu plus mature certes, mais il était resté le jeune homme innocent et idéaliste qu'il avait retrouvé il y a deux ans.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu Yuan.

Le pire, c'est qu'il était vraiment sincère. Cela surprenait Yuan après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais c'était Lloyd et sa grande générosité, son peu de rancœur.

-C'est surtout gentil de ta part que de m'avoir invité, surtout après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

-Hein?! Mais ça ne compte pas ça! On était en temps de _« guerre »_. Je sais très bien qu'en temps normal, tu ne m'aurais rien fait de la sorte.

Lloyd lui souriait et cela conforta Yuan dans son opinion. Lloyd était bel et bien le fils de Kratos, sa générosité et sa tolérance sans égales. Kratos devait être très fier. C'était étrange de penser cela mais, Yuan l'était aussi. Même s'il n'y avait aucun lien de sang entre le jeune homme et lui.

-Je vais te mener jusqu'à Papa.

Le demi-elfe avait presque oublié la raison de la fête, tellement il se sentait bien parmi ce petit groupe hétérogène. Le retour de Kratos. L'ancien mercenaire discutait avait Sheena, sa petite-fille ayant élu domicile sur ses genoux, restant toute sage, étant simplement heureuse d'être avec son grand-père. Pas très loin, dans son berceau, le petit Kratos dormait. Les invités faisaient attention de ne pas parler trop fort pour éviter de le réveiller. Quand Yuan le vit, il crut d'abord qu'il rêvait. Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser. Kratos était revenu. Pour de vrai. Quand les deux personnes réalisèrent que Lloyd et Yuan étaient là, Sheena décida de se retirer, un léger sourire aux lèvres, essayant d'imaginer les retrouvailles des deux vieux amis. Kratos fit descendre Anna qui alla jouer avec la jolie poupée que lui avait fait son papa. Enfin, Lloyd quitta la pièce. Les deux Anges étaient seuls, ensemble, si l'on excepte le bébé endormi. Yuan osait à peine respirer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il stressait et son cœur avait décidé de jouer à faire comme si il était une batterie déchaînée sur un air de rock. Kratos n'avait pas changé d'un poil, à part, peut-être ce léger sourire sur ses lèvres et un air de bonheur très discret.

-Normal qu'il n'ait pas changé, il a un cristal du Cruxis, alors il ne vieillit plus, tout comme toi, banane. S'insulta le métis en pensée

-Cela faisait longtemps Yuan.

La voix de Kratos lui fit réaliser enfin. Il était réellement de retour. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Le cerveau de Yuan s'était paralysé pendant une demi-seconde et était passé par toute une gamme d'émotion: la joie, le soulagement, l'extrême bonheur...Il se reprit assez vite cependant.

-Deux ans, presque jour pour jour.

-Tu comptais les jours aussi? Le taquina l'humain

-Bien sûr que non. Mais quand ton meilleur ami part pour une durée indéterminée et que tu ne sais même pas s'il reviendra, il est normal que tu te souviennes de sa date de départ. Répliqua le demi-elfe, piqué.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Yuan n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal quand Kratos s'était exilé, ce n'était pas tant la distance, la séparation, c'était le fait qu'il n'était même pas venu lui dire _« au revoir »_ ou _« adieu »_. Certes, il aurait très bien pu aller le voir avant que Lloyd ne l'envoie là-bas avec l'épée éternelle mais il ne voulait pas gêner le dernier moment père-fils de son ami et du jeune homme. Il avait eu l'impression que Kratos l'avait oublié. C'était sans doute très stupide, vu tout ce que leur amitié avait supporté et traversé.

-Tu m'as manqué. Avoua-t-il à demi-mot

-A moi aussi. Énormément manqué. Derris-Kharlan sans Yuan Ka-Fai n'est qu'un immense terrain vide et stérile.

Un peu plus et Yuan rougissait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Bon sang, ce n'est pas comme si Kratos venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour!

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Tu mettais de l'ambiance au Cruxis.

Alors, c'était juste ça! Il avait été stupide d'être gêné. Kratos n'impliquait rien du tout et d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Et puis, le problème, ce n'était pas Kratos, c'était lui, à avoir des réactions mentales de jeune vierge effarouchée pré pubère!

-Je ne suis pourtant pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler un blagueur ou un fêtard.

-Non, mais tu as de l'esprit. C'est encore mieux.

-Et toi, tu as de l'inconscience.

Kratos comprit immédiatement. Il avait vraiment manqué à Yuan. Que faire? Lui dire qu'il était désolé d'être parti sans même le saluer avant? Cela n'aurait pas servi à grand chose. Alors, l'humain le serra dans ses bras doucement. Cela leur suffit amplement. Yuan sut que Kratos était désolé de lui avoir fait du mal et Kratos sentit que Yuan lui avait déjà pardonné. Étrangement, toute la souffrance accumulée dans son cœur depuis l'absence de Kratos s'envola par ce simple contact. Il ne comprit pas mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils venaient de se retrouver. Et cela leur fit un bien immense.

-Alors, que penses-tu de tes petits-enfants? Lui demanda l'ancien renégat

Kratos lui fit un grand sourire, évidemment très fier de sa descendance. Le duo rejoignit le reste de la fête. L'ambiance était toujours aussi fraîche et joyeuse. Yuan s'assit sur un canapé pas trop loin de la fenêtre et reprit son activité d'observateur. La petite Anna s'était fait un devoir que d'expliquer à son grand-père la vie palpitante de sa poupée. Et l'humain écoutait patiemment et semblait manifester un intérêt qui suffisait pour combler sa petite-fille. Le demi-elfe en était assez surpris d'ailleurs. Il savait que Kratos était un père aimant. Il ignorait qu'il ferait un grand-père joueur et épanoui. Il affichait un sourire radieux.

- Et dire qu'il s'est privé de ce qui le rendait le plus heureux à cause d'un stupide sentiment de culpabilité trop grand par rapport à sa faute réelle... Pensa le métis

Il entendait son ami rire. Il avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni, d'être redevenu cet homme que Yuan avait connu jadis pendant la guerre. Un homme qui aimait la Vie, qui voulait la dévorer à pleine dent. Kratos avait un rire très clair en raison de sa voix ni trop aiguë ni trop grave. Une voix d'homme vibrante, dont une simple variation de timbre faisait ressortir les sentiments du parleur. Une voix dont on ne se lassait jamais, un rire dont on en avait jamais assez.

- Il devrait rire plus souvent. Pensa l'observateur

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui gênait Yuan. Et cela venait de lui. C'était le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'humain. C'était comme si le corps musclé de l'ancien mercenaire était un aimant et que les yeux de l'ancien renégat étaient des morceaux de métal. Il savait comment était Kratos. Alors pourquoi cette étude si approfondie de son apparence ? Il savait sa musculature, la couleur de ses yeux... Il n'était ni aveugle ni atteint d'une maladie dégénérative touchant sa mémoire. C'était un peu comme s'il le redécouvrait après deux ans d'absence. Le modèle original valait toujours mieux que des souvenirs et des portraits, certes. Mais pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? Sa présence le troublait, sa voix le troublait, tout chez Kratos le troublait depuis son retour. Son comportement le dégoûtait. Il agissait en jeune vierge effarouchée et timide qui observait de loin le garçon le plus populaire du bahut en espérant vainement qu'il la remarque. Il avait largement passé l'âge des hormones valseuses. De plus, il trouvait cela malsain voire pervers. Détailler ainsi Kratos le faisait se sentir très mal à son aise, c'était comme si il étudiait la qualité d'un morceau de viande. Kratos valait tellement mieux que cela ! C'était d'un irrespect immonde digne du plus bas des proxénètes. Tentant de se raisonner, le demi-elfe mit tout ceci sur le compte de l'émotion et le choc liés au retour inespéré et inattendu, mélangés à de la fatigue et à la chaleur qui régnait dans la maison. Dehors, il y avait un grand soleil, l'été naissait, et malgré les fenêtres ouvertes, la présence d'une dizaine de personnes dans une maison de la taille de celle de Lloyd rendait l'atmosphère assez étouffante pour quiconque n'y était pas habitué. Yuan n'étant pas un adepte des réunions en petit comité, il jugea donc un tel malaise normal. Il décida donc de faire quelques pas à l'extérieur, espérant que la petite brise qui soufflait, faisant danser les feuilles, rafraîchisse son esprit bien trop échauffé. Noïshe s'était endormi au son des voix lointaines à ses grandes oreilles. Le soleil éblouit l'homme le temps de quelques secondes. Il fit quelques pas mal assurés, ses jambes étant un peu ankylosées du fait qu'il était resté assis longtemps. Malgré le spectacle magnifique et bucolique offert par Dame Nature, Yuan resta insensible aux charmes simples mais sincères du domaine Irving-Aurion sous le soleil du mois de mai. Il se tourmentait encore. Pourquoi était-il autant obsédé par son ami humain ? Et pourquoi aussi subitement ? Cela ne pouvait pas se résoudre par l'excuse du : Kratos est revenu après deux ans d'absence alors qu'on le croyait parti pour toujours. Cette lutte stérile l'épuisait nerveusement. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi à propos de Kratos ? Pourquoi ce jour là ? Il était tellement absorbé par sa réflexion qu'il n'entendit pas qu'une personne s'approchait de lui. Il ne put donc que sursauter au contact d'une main gantée sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir alors le sujet de sa torture, l'air inquiet. Air qui le rendait plutôt mignon pour le demi-elfe. Avant qu'il ne se mette une baffe mentale pour avoir osé dire d'un homme qu'il était mignon.

- Yuan, est-ce que ça va ?

Cette voix, sincère dans ses sentiments, plus ce contact physique, oublié depuis longtemps, à la sensation si étrange mais si délicieuse, le fait qu'une simple question ait pu soulager presque tous ses tourments fit en sorte que Yuan réalise ce dont il était affligé avec effroi.

Il désirait.

Il désirait un homme. Alors que lui-même en était un.

Pire encore.

Il désirait Kratos. Son meilleur ami. Un veuf, père et grand-père.

Le métis se dégagea doucement de la prise de Kratos en marmonnant un « je vais bien » peu convainquant. Sentant qu'insister était délicat, l'humain dit néanmoins :

- Tu sais, si tu as envie de parler de quelque chose, de n'importe quoi, je suis là. Tu pourras toujours tout me dire.

- Pas ça. Pensa Yuan avec force

- Tu as des problèmes ?

Yuan commença à marcher pour s'isoler dans un coin, loin du regard de Kratos.

- Yuan...

- Tu veux la vérité ? C'est toi mon problème, Kratos ! Lâcha-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

**A suivre**


	5. Examens de consciences

_**Disclamer: Tales of Symphonia appartient à Namco et je n'ai donc pas le droit de tirer un quelconque profit matériel**_

_**Couple: YuanxKratos**_

_**Résumé: Après deux ans d'exil sur Derris-Kharlan, Kratos revient sur le monde unifié. Il savait que les choses auraient changé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive chez son ami aux cheveux turquoise.**_

_**XXXXXXXX**_

**Toi, mon amour, mon ami**

**Chapitre quatre: Examens de consciences**

Yuan n'avait plus aucune notion du temps qui passait. Il n'avait plus conscience du fait que ses jambes le menaient dans un coin reculé du bois, non loin de la maison de Lloyd. Il était comme dans un état second où son corps était anesthésié, où seul son esprit fonctionnait encore un peu. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Les questions, mais également les regrets et les remords, les insultes. Il s'en voulait que d'avoir rejeté Kratos comme ça, le jour où ils se retrouvaient enfin. L'humain avait simplement essayé de l'aider, s'était inquiété parce qu'il tenait sincèrement à lui. Et lui, le grand Yuan Ka-Fai, grand par sa stupidité, l'avait envoyé paître avec la délicatesse d'un bouledogue montrant les crocs. Un chien brave mais pas téméraire, puisqu'il avait fui son ami juste après. Il avait fui parce qu'il n'osait pas affronter le regard de Kratos, sa réaction, ses paroles. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux mais il se refusait à les laisser couler, les frottant avec peu de douceur avec le revers de sa main. Il décida de s'arrêter un peu, pour faire le point, pour organiser sa réflexion.

Pourquoi se sentait-il honteux et sale?

Le fait de se découvrir une possible homosexualité était sans doute l'une des nombreuses raisons.

Surtout après avoir aimé une femme.

Surtout après avoir aimé Martel.

Il lui avait juré qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle. Cette promesse, il l'avait tenue pendant quatre mille ans et il la tenait encore. Parce qu'il aimait encore Martel. Martel avait été un ange, qui lui avait tout donné. Toutes les autres femmes lui semblaient insipides comparées à elle. Oui, parfois, il lui arrivait de penser qu'une femme était jolie, qu'elle avait du charme, mais cela s'arrêtait là, ne dépassant jamais le stade de la constatation. Martel, avec sa gentillesse légendaire, lui aurait très certainement pardonné cet écart, avec son don pour relativiser les choses, en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un fantasme, qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à rêver, qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Kratos et lui et que, donc, la promesse n'était pas rompue. Martel avait toujours été trop bonne. Il avait été faible, il ne méritait pas les faveurs de la femme extraordinaire qu'était Martel, il en était indigne à tous les niveaux.

Puis, il y avait le cas de Kratos.

Qu'était Kratos pour lui ?

Énormément de choses.

Kratos était à la fois son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur, son confident, son meilleur allié tout comme sa Némésis. Il avait été le premier humain à accepter son métissage, à lui tendre la main alors qu'il était seul contre tous. Il y avait bien quelques personnes dans son village natal qui l'aimait suffisamment pour l'aider. Mais de manière cachée, parce que s'afficher avec un bâtard de sang-mêlé, non merci. Kratos, lui, n'avait pas eu honte. Il était fier de dire que Yuan était son ami. Il ne n'avait pas peur de se montrer avec lui, malgré les problèmes que cela aurait pu lui causer. Kratos avait toujours été là pour lui quand ça n'allait pas. Quand son père l'avait mis à la porte par une nuit d'orage. Après son viol. Après la mort de Martel. Kratos avait toujours été là, avec sa patience infinie, sa gentillesse sincère et sa douceur. Aussi, quand l'humain s'exila sur Derris-Kharlan, Yuan s'était senti terriblement seul pour la première fois en quatre mille ans. Kratos avait toujours été là, comme une ombre bienveillante, un point de repère dans le noir. Kratos était parti, et Yuan se sentit comme dépossédé d'une partie de lui-même. Son optimisme, son courage, sa détermination, c'était Kratos qui les avait forgés. Sans lui, Yuan le savait, soit il aurait été le plus gothique des gothiques, soit il se serait tué depuis longtemps, en se laissant tomber de la plus haute falaise qui jouxtait le patelin qui l'avait vu naître par un jour ensoleillé du mois de mai. Il lui devait tout, jusqu'à sa propre vie. Kratos avait été sa béquille, et du jour au lendemain, il se retrouva condamné à marcher seul. Il avait retrouvé la solitude qu'il avait connu avant de rencontrer Kratos, cette solitude pesante où tout le ressenti dévore l'être de l'intérieur. Un jour, alors que Yuan avait lu Sartre, il avait ri amèrement face à son célèbre _« L'Enfer, c'est les autres »_. Le véritable Enfer pour Yuan, c'était soi-même. La personne la plus cruelle à l'encontre d'un homme, c'est lui-même. Et comme un idiot, il venait de se condamner à demeurer seul, dans cet Enfer étouffant. Kratos devait le détester, être déçu et il n'était plus le bienvenu dans son monde.

De rage, le demi-elfe frappa du poing le tronc d'un arbre à sa droite avant que ses nerfs ne le lâchent et qu'il ne se mette à sangloter, se laissant tomber au pied du pauvre chêne qu'il venait d'agresser. La Faucheuse pouvait bien venir pour lui, il n'en avait plus rien à faire. A quoi bon vivre encore quatre mille ans, si c'était pour les vivre seul, détesté par le seul qui nous avait jadis accepté ?

_**XXXXXXXX**_

- Où est passé Yuan ? Demanda Lloyd à son père qui se tenait encore près de la tombe d'Anna

L'homme fixait encore l'horizon, le chemin que Yuan avait emprunté pour s'éloigner de lui. Le jeune père étudiait son géniteur du regard. Son visage restait toujours le même, aussi impassible que celui qu'il avait connu deux ans plus tôt mais son regard trahissait ses émotions. Il nota quelque chose au fond des prunelles de l'ancien mercenaire. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui touchait à son amitié avec l'ex-leader des Renégats. Quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que le regard de Kratos Aurion se voile du drap de l'inquiétude.

- Il ne s'est pas senti bien avec la chaleur, il est parti prendre l'air.

Lloyd n'y croyait pas, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. L'excuse était valable.

- Ah, d'accord. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud à l'intérieur, malgré les fenêtres ouvertes. J'espère juste qu'il ne se perdra pas.

- Je vais aller le chercher.

Le maître de la maison le regarda partir.

- La chaleur, hein ? Faut pas me prendre pour un débile... Ce n'est pas un coup de chaud, mais un coup au cœur que Yuan a reçu. Pensa-t-il avant de regagner sa demeure.

Les paroles de Yuan hantaient l'esprit de Kratos. Le demi-elfe était un maître dans la maîtrise de soi, alors qu'il ait eu l'air si mal, ces mots brutaux et sa fuite étaient des preuves que non, l'homme n'allait pas bien du tout. Il allait retenir ses paroles. Tout comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait du le retenir, pour essayer de comprendre, de deviner l'origine de son tourment, de le soulager. Mais vu qu'il était le problème, qu'aurait-il pu faire, hormis dire deux ou trois mots maladroits, qui l'auraient blessé davantage ? Kratos avait bien un très vague idée de ce qui perturbait son ami de toujours. Il avait bien remarqué le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de sa personne. Il n'avait rien dit. Parce que cela n'était pas bien grave. Parce que lui aussi, quand ils étaient adolescents, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'observer le métis. Les hormones de la puberté l'avait fait désirer, rêver que son ami fusse à ses côtés dans son lit. Oui, quand Kratos Aurion était un tout jeune homme en proie aux délices du passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, il avait désiré Yuan Ka-Fai, le demi-elfe que tout le monde rejetait et brimait alors qu'il était un garçon sympathique, maladroit mais gentil, peu rancunier et fort face aux méchancetés. Mais après, il avait grandi, changé, et la légère passade qu'il avait eu s'était estompée. Il avait trouvé Anna. Et Yuan avait Martel. Il avait un jour désiré Yuan. Et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour du demi-elfe que de le désirer en retour.

- Nous sommes deux beaux et grands imbéciles. Dit-il entre ses dents

Yuan lui reprochait que d'être trop droit, jusqu'à s'affubler de maux dont il n'était pas directement responsable, ou de se punir trop fortement proportionnellement à la faute commise. Il pouvait parler, lui qui se détestait dès qu'il osait laisser son regard se poser sur une jolie femme alors qu'il avait juré à Martel qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle, promesse qu'il tenait bien après le décès de la demoiselle. La seule vraie différence entre eux étaient la solitude. Si Yuan, contrairement à lui, avait eu le temps de faire son deuil, il était seul. Désespérément seul. Ayant toujours eu à enterrer ceux qu'il aimait, il restait à distance des autres, ayant peur de les perdre. Pour moins souffrir, il ne s'approchait pas trop près des autres. Mais de ce fait, contrairement à lui qui avait un fils, une bru, des petits-enfants, des gens qu'il pourrait presque qualifier d'amis, Yuan n'avait personne à qui se confier, avec qui rire ou pleurer. Hormis lui. Et il l'avait quitté pour aller purger sa peine sur Derris-Kharlan. A ce moment-là, Kratos réalisa l'étendue des dégâts qu'il avait causé. Il avait fait du mal à Lloyd, qui s'en était néanmoins très bien remis car il était entouré et aimé, qui avait été compréhensif. Mais surtout, il avait planté un poignard en plein dans le cœur de Yuan. Il se rendit compte de l'égoïsme de son geste. Il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir pour ne pas voir ne serait-ce qu'une trace de souffrance dans ses yeux océan, au final, il l'avait quand même fait agoniser.

- Mieux vaut être maladroit qu'ingrat.

Il mit sa culpabilité de côté et se concentra exclusivement sur la recherche de son ami. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul un instant de plus, pas après les deux ans qu'il lui avait imposés.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il vit au loin la forme agenouillée de l'objet de sa quête. Cette forme tremblait de manière incontrôlable et quelques bruits de pleurs parvinrent à ses oreilles.

- Bravo Kratos ! T'as tout gagné, mon con ! Se fustigea-t-il mentalement

Il resta à bonne distance, laissant Yuan se calmer. Car il se doutait qu'il n'aimerait pas être vu ainsi. L'homme ne tarda pas à se calmer, même si cela parut long pour l'humain. Il le regarda sécher ses yeux avec un pan de sa manche avant de s'adosser de manière plus confortable à l'arbre près de lui. A ce moment-là, il décida d'approcher discrètement. Entendant le bruit des pas, Yuan tourna la tête pour découvrir Kratos qui s'avançait vers lui. Le marcheur put constater que, malgré ses yeux rougis, le métis avait remis ce masque de fierté. Lui souriant doucement, il lui tendit la main. Instinctivement, Yuan tendit la sienne pour l'attraper mais il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de la saisir vraiment pour se laisser reconduire à la maison Irving-Aurion. Kratos ne put s'empêcher de passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour le serrer contre lui, comme pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé. S'il ne dit rien, le demi-elfe se laissa faire, le corps, l'esprit et l'âme trop engourdi pour réagir. Il sentait simplement de la chaleur, ce qui n'était pas trop désagréable.

- Tu vas mieux ? S'enquit Lloyd quand il le vit revenir en compagnie de son père

- Oui, merci et désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire chaleureux presque contagieux.

La fête se finit comme elle avait commencé, dans la bonne humeur, Yuan et Kratos étant passés experts dans l'art de prétendre. Tout le monde se souhaita le bonsoir, en se promettant de se revoir vite. Les deux ex-séraphins étaient loin de se douter qu'ils ne se verraient plus avant des semaines dans des conditions peu réjouissantes.

**A Suivre**


	6. It's killing me inside

_**_**Disclamer:**_**__**_** Tales of Symphonia appartient à Namco et je n'ai donc pas le droit de tirer un quelconque profit matériel**_**_

_**_**Couple:**_**__**_** YuanxKratos**_**_

_**_**Résumé:**_**__**_** Après deux ans d'exil sur Derris-Kharlan, Kratos revient sur le monde unifié. Il savait que les choses auraient changé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive chez son ami aux cheveux turquoise.**_**_

**_**XXXXXXXX**_**

****Toi, mon amour, mon ami****

****Chapitre cinq: It's killing me inside****

Sur le perron, Kratos sentait qu'il perdait patience. Il savait Yuan chez lui, s'étant renseigné auprès d'un voisin.

- M'sieur Ka-Fai? Je l'avions pas vu sortir aujourd'hui. Ni même hier ou les jours d'avant. Il va tomber malade à rester d'dans, peuchère! Lui avait gentiment dit l'homme au fort accent asgardien

Malgré son insistance, les coups frappés à sa porte, le propriétaire de la maison ne venait pas lui ouvrir. Un bon mois s'était écoulé depuis la fête de Lloyd et Kratos n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la part de Yuan depuis ce jour-là. Yuan ne le boudait pas par rancune, il en était convaincu. Il tenta à nouveau sa chance. Toujours rien. Une légère angoisse commença à monter en lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était chez son fils et il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses lettres, avait ignoré les messages qu'il lui avait envoyé via les machines de communication qu'il avait gardé, reliques des bases renégates. Le demi-elfe s'était emmuré avec sa solitude dans un silence inquiétant et cela inquiétait l'humain. Après sa septième tentative, il tenta de tourner la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant le visiteur avec un sentiment de stupidité. Il pénétra à l'intérieur sans plus attendre, il avait besoin de voir Yuan, de se rassurer, de savoir qu'il était là, qu'il allait bien, ou tout du moins il l'espérait.

Un calme olympien régnait sur la demeure. La maison de Yuan était une maison avec deux étages, suffisamment grande pour une famille avec trois ou quatre enfants. Au rez-de-chaussée, quand on entrait, après un petit couloir, on découvrait le salon, où trônait une majestueuse cheminée face au canapé et à la gauche de la pièce, la salle à manger. Grâce à une porte-fenêtre derrière celle-ci, Yuan avait accès à son jardin. La cuisine jouxtait la salle à manger et était ouverte. Enfin, il y avait des toilettes et une petite salle de bain. Au premier étage, on trouvait la chambre de Yuan, une chambre d'amis assez grande, une pièce bureau et une salle de bain plus grande que celle en-dessous. Enfin, le dernier étage était un immense grenier. Contrairement au bureau de sa base renégate, où ses hommes devaient sentir qui était le patron rien qu'en entrant, la décoration était ici certes élégante mais simple et sobre, avec peu de chichis. Un peu à l'image du propriétaire. Kratos constata une légère poussière sur les meubles en bois, ce qui aurait pu faire penser à une absence de Yuan. Or, il ne serait jamais parti en laissant sa maison ouverte. Tout était à sa place. La boîte aux lettres semblait pleine.

- Que se passe-t-il ici? Pensa l'ancien mercenaire

Il entreprit d'accéder au premier étage. Là aussi, tout était net. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Yuan. Poussant doucement la porte, il découvrit que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, à cause des rideaux tirés. Il aperçut, allongé sur son lit, son ami. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ils semblaient sales. Le visiteur approcha sans un bruit, ne sachant pas si le métis dormait. Plus il avançait, plus ses tripes se nouaient. L'homme avait les yeux ouverts, mais ils ne fixaient aucun point précis, restant dans le vague. Ils étaient sans éclat. Sa peau paraissait blanche, si blanche que ses draps, pourtant d'une blancheur médicale, apparaissaient comme terne. Ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées et ses lèvres étaient sèches. Kratos était horrifié.

- Mais que t'est-il arrivé?! Hurla son esprit

Il s'assit sur le côté. Yuan ne remarqua même pas le mouvement de son matelas. L'humain posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Yuan?

L'interpellé fut pris d'un sursaut. Il se redressa sur-le-champ et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

- Je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer. Dit-il sèchement

- Ta porte était ouverte.

- Je vois. Eh bien, merci que de m'avoir averti, maintenant, j'aimerais être seul.

- Pas dans ton état.

Le demi-elfe le fixa. Ses traits étaient durs mais Kratos pouvait lire au plus profond de ses pupilles bleutées le parfait contraire. Il n'était pas la cible de sa dureté.

- Sais-tu au moins à quoi tu ressembles ? Tu ne peux pas rester seul.

L'humain saisit un petit miroir qui traînait sur la table de chevet, encore une relique qui avait appartenu à Martel. Yuan le prit quand on le lui tendit et observa son reflet d'un air parfaitement neutre. Son ami le détaillait en silence, priant pour un déclic, une prise de conscience. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ancien renégat reposait l'objet à sa place, d'un air parfaitement indifférent, ce qui irrita Kratos. Ce petit con se détruisait à petit feu, il le savait, il voyait les dégâts mais cela lui semblait parfaitement égal !

- Bon sang, mais réveille-toi Yuan! Tu es en train de te détruire à petit feu! Que cherches-tu? La mort?!

Voyant que le sermonné restait silencieux, il insista.

- Réponds-moi Yuan !

Il l'avait pris par les épaules, toujours aucune réaction.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Mourir ?

L'homme planta son regard dans celui grenat de son ami avant d'articuler très clairement :

- Oui.

Perdant son sang froid face à l'horreur de cette vérité, face à cette loque qui avait pris l'apparence de son meilleur ami, Kratos ne put retenir son bras et gifla violemment Yuan, lequel encaissa sans le moindre mouvement de riposte ou le moindre gémissement. Il se contenta de porter sa main sur sa joue endolorie par pur réflexe. Il ne l'avait pas volée, il le savait pertinemment. Il s'attendait à des cris, des remontrances, pas à une paire de bras l'enlaçant comme si on avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Kratos tenait à lui, malgré tout ce qui se passait. Le métis l'admettait, il avait été un couard. Il avait fui la compagnie de l'humain. Il craignait que son désir ne se ravive à sa vue, que trop de questions soient posées, que leur amitié se brise pour une histoire de pulsion. Il s'était exilé, vivant reclus chez lui, dans l'espoir d'avorter de cette gêne, connaissant un mois éreintant et difficile, en proie aux contorsions mentales et aux doutes, à la culpabilité. Et il avait suffi que Kratos le serre dans ses bras pour que toute cette torture semble à des années lumières de lui. Timidement, il lui rendit son étreinte et se laissa bercer.

- Je crois... Que j'ai un problème. Un sérieux problème. Admit-il

- Le reconnaître est déjà un grand pas en avant.

- Et je crois aussi que... Non, c'est certain. Seul, je n'y arriverai pas.

- Tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là, si tu veux de moi.

Yuan redressa la tête, son regard croisa encore une fois celui de Kratos. L'humain en fut déstabilisé intérieurement. Les yeux du métis étaient remplis de tristesse mais aussi de... D'amour ? S'il ne connaissait pas la raison de la naissance de ce mélange, il n'y était pas insensible. Yuan avait besoin d'aide et le rejeter équivaudrait à lui passer la corde autour du cou.

- J'ai un service à te demander. Demanda alors Yuan

- Lequel ?

- Embrasse moi.

Le Séraphin sentit ses joues le brûler.

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, je n'y arrive pas moi-même.

- Tu... Tu m'en dois une, sur ce coup-là...

Toujours rougissant, il captura délicatement les lèvres de son ami. Étrangement, il ne se sentit pas aussi mal à l'aise qu'il se l'était imaginé. Une espèce de chaleur naissait au creux de ses entrailles. C'était presque agréable. Yuan, quant à lui, se sentit soudain libéré d'un immense fardeau, soulagé d'un poids accablant. S'ils se séparèrent rapidement, un autre baiser, moins chaste suivit. Le demi-elfe commençait à avoir chaud. Quand le duo se sépara, l'ancien renégat comprit enfin l'origine de son désir envers son ami. Ce désir, ce comportement un peu étrange, cette chaleur dans son être, ce sentiment de bien-être quand il était au contact de Kratos... Il avait ressenti tout cela une seule fois auparavant, quand Martel vivait encore.

Yuan était amoureux.

Amoureux d'un homme de surcroît, alors que lui aussi était doté d'un phallus.

Pire encore, il était amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Aussitôt, l'impression de salissure l'envahit à nouveau. Il avait trahi Martel. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Son cœur avait décidé de la rendre cocue. Avec un homme qui avait été également son ami quatre mille ans plus tôt. Il n'était qu'une sombre déjection qui méritait la peine capitale pour avoir osé bafouer une femme comme Martel. Et le pire était le fait qu'il aimait Kratos depuis fort longtemps, peut-être même durant la période où l'humain était marié. Non content de briser ses serments, il souillait la mémoire d'Anna. Il baissa la tête, tentant de cacher les larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir. Il avait été faible, il avait été lâche, il avait cédé, il avait perdu. Il se trouva répugnant, abject, parfaitement détestable, malgré Kratos qui tentait de l'apaiser alors qu'il était indigne de sa gentillesse. Il se détestait chaque seconde un peu plus.

Parce qu'il aimait un homme, alors qu'il en était un, et que l'objet de son affection était celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui.

**A suivre**


	7. Rêveries d'un mercenaire solitaire

**Disclamer:****Tales of Symphonia appartient à Namco et je n'ai donc pas le droit de tirer un quelconque profit matériel **

**Couple:****YuanxKratos**

**Résumé:****Après deux ans d'exil sur Derris-Kharlan, Kratos revient sur le monde unifié. Il savait que les choses auraient changé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive chez son ami aux cheveux turquoise.**

**WARNING!**

**Ce chapitre contient des allusions à des relations sexuelles entre hommes. Si cela vous gêne, vous êtes libres de changer de chapitre, de zapper la partie concernée ou de vous rabattre sur une autre fanfiction.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Toi, mon amour, mon am****i**

**Chapitre six: Rêveries d'un mercenaire solitaire**

Après avoir découvert Yuan se laissant mourir chez lui, Kratos avait passé la nuit avec lui, ne pouvant se résigner à le laisser seul alors qu'il semblait si mal en point. Le maître de maison lui avait prêté la chambre d'amis. Il n'y eut aucun incident, le demi-elfe étant parfaitement épuisé, il s'était endormi sans problème et ne s'était réveillé que le lendemain matin, peu après neuf heures. Ce fut l'odeur du café qui le réveilla. Il avait alors descendu les escaliers pour découvrir Kratos en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Si j'avais embauché une bonne à tout faire, je m'en souviendrais. Avait-il dit avec un sourire en coin

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je mette un tablier et que je t'appelle maître ?

Les deux hommes s'attablèrent et mangèrent sans un mot. Seule la pluie battant les carreaux brisait ce silence. Tout en grignotant un croissant, Yuan observait la pièce et remarqua alors son état poussiéreux.

- Ma maison est vraiment dégueulasse... La honte, je te reçois dans un endroit crapé...

Kratos sourit face à ce mot régional, qui trahissait l'origine géographique de Yuan. Lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à parler une langue correcte sans dialecte, dans l'intimité, parfois, des mots en patois lui échappaient.

- Ce n'est qu'un peu de poussière. Le rassura-t-il

- C'est quand même la honte...

Ce fut donc opération ménage pour Yuan après avoir mangé. Kratos demeura avec lui toute la journée et ne le quitta que le soir venu. Et depuis cette journée, il passait chez Yuan tous les jours, ne le quittant qu'à la nuit tombée. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, pas après ce dont il avait été témoin. Les premiers jours, malgré sa gratitude, le métis se sentait gêné et n'osait rien demander, même si son ami lui avait dit clairement qu'il était là pour l'aider. Et ce n'était pas comme si sa maison était en piteux état, le coup de balai de la veille avait été bien suffisant. Vivant seul, il n'y avait pas beaucoup à laver ou à ranger. Alors très vite, les visites de garde-malade devinrent des visites amicales. Cependant, des visites pendants lesquelles Kratos s'assurait que Yuan se nourrissait correctement. Et apparemment, si le demi-elfe était raisonnable et ne semblait pas faire d'excès, il mangeait à sa faim trois fois par jour, s'accordant de temps en temps une petite douceur. Quand Kratos arrivait, très souvent, Yuan finissait sa vaisselle. S'il faisait beau, les deux amis profitaient du jardin, buvant leur café sur la petite terrasse en bois. Le maître de maison écoutait avec un intérêt sincère son visiteur lui parler de son fils, de sa bru, de ses petits-enfants, de tous ces petits moments de la vie de famille qui semblait lui aller comme un gant.

- Je ne parle que de moi... Avait-il dit un jour, l'air désolé

- Parce que je n'ai rien à raconter, Kratos. Que pourrais-je te dire ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai lavé mes caleçons et j'ai plié mes draps. Ca vend du rêve. Il ne m'arrive rien. Donc, ce n'est pas grave.

- Sortir te ferait du bien.

- Pour aller où et pour voir qui ?

- Lloyd serait ravi de te recevoir.

- Lloyd est trop gentil pour son propre bien.

- Rencontrer des gens te ferait du bien.

- Je les verrai tous mourir avant moi. A quoi bon ?

Quand il prononçait ces mots, Yuan avait l'air si résigné, si exténué, blasé par une vie qu'il subissait patiemment dans le plus grand silence ! Kratos savait que le métis se protégeait avant tout de peines futures mais il se condamnait à une vie morne et triste à souhait. Une vie qu'il avait vécu quand il était parti sur Derris-Kharlan, ponctuée de temps à autre par les tentatives de Lloyd pour devenir l'ami du demi-elfe.

- Tu n'as pas gardé le contact avec tes hommes ?

- Ils ont leur vie. Je ne me suis que trop imposé dedans.

Après un court silence, Yuan fut pris d'un léger rire.

- Et puis, ils auraient du mal à m'écrire, ils ne connaissent pas mon adresse !

Bien souvent, après ce moment sonnait seize heures. Yuan refaisait du café et les amis, pour passer le temps, et surtout pour éviter de parler de sujets trop délicats pour eux, sortaient un jeu de cartes. Kratos ne connaissait que la manille, un jeu qu'adorait sa mère. Il l'avait enseigné à ses amis pendant la guerre de Kharlan.

- Il faudrait vraiment que je t'apprenne d'autres jeux. Lui disait souvent Yuan

- Lloyd m'a appris la bataille.

- Alors, pourquoi joue-t-on tout le temps à la manille ?

Les parties se déroulaient presque toujours dans un grand silence, perturbé occasionnellement par l'annonce des points et le bruit de l'horloge. Yuan évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Kratos. Il savait que le regard était le miroir de l'âme et si son ami parvenait à la lire, il le détesterait. Il ne pouvait pas éviter cette rencontre tout le temps et il arrivait parfois que son regard saphir croise celui grenat de son compagnon de jeu. Et à chaque fois, cela déstabilisait Kratos. Il voyait un tel mélange de sentiments contradictoires dans les pupilles du métis ! Il y avait la tristesse, le désespoir mais aussi un peu de joie, de soulagement, comme s'il était à l'agonie mais qu'il était content qu'il ne fusse pas seul pour s'éteindre. A chaque fois, Kratos sentait ses entrailles se nouer, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Etait-ce parce que la souffrance de son meilleur ami le touchait ? Etait-ce parce qu'il voulait qu'il guérisse de sa langueur ? Il y avait sans doute un peu de cela.

- Yuan ne sera pas malade indéfiniment. Lui rappelait toujours une petite voix de son inconscient

Il le savait aussi. Il savait qu'un jour, ses visites devraient cesser, Yuan n'ayant plus besoin de béquille. Et cela ne manquait jamais d'attrister l'ancien mercenaire. Tristesse qui n'échappait pas au demi-elfe et cela le faisait se sentir coupable. Même si l'humain disait que c'était normal, qu'il était son ami, que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout que de venir l'aider, l'ex-renégat ne pouvait se débarrasser du sentiment de gêne qui le minait. Il avait l'impression que de le lui imposer. Il lui imposait sa faiblesse. Désormais, en plus de cela, il le faisait souffrir. Un soir, alors que Kratos s'apprêtait à le quitter, il le retint doucement par le poignet. Face à l'expression de surprise du visiteur, seuls deux mots parvinrent à quitter la bouche du maître de maison.

- Pardonne-moi.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se retrouva enlacé contre l'homme, sa main lui caressant gentiment les cheveux, comme il le faisait jadis, quand il était au fond du trou et qu'il cauchemardait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur de l'étreinte, le rendant alors parfaitement fermé à la réflexion mentale de Kratos.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça, moi ? Pensait-il

Sans doute parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Yuan ajoute à la liste de ses tourments la culpabilité. Cela avait été un réflexe. Si cela s'était arrêté là, l'ange n'aurait pas été si préoccupé. Non, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers un autre problème. L'espace d'un instant, avant que son esprit ne se remette à fonctionner correctement, il avait eu envie que le métis soit tout à lui. Il l'avait là contre lui, peau contre peau, sentant son souffle sur sa nuque, ses cheveux lui chatouillant légèrement les doigts, son cœur palpitant contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur fraîche et discrète du savon qu'utilisait son ami pour se laver.

- N'y pense plus. Se motiva-t-il

Il souhaita une bonne nuit à son ami et s'en alla après lui avoir promis de passer le voir le lendemain. L'image de Yuan le hanta jusque dans ses songes, où il le vit comme il l'avait connu. Un homme sympathique, jovial, extraverti, tout du moins quand on était son ami. Il le regardait et il riait de bon cœur, le regard pétillant. Un Yuan comme celui d'avant la mort de Martel. Mais soudain, tout changea du tout au tout. Ses yeux se voilèrent un peu d'un drap de mélancolie. Il s'approcha de lui et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, le demi-elfe lui vola un baiser certes chaste mais aimant. C'était là le plus innocent de ses rêves cette nuit-là. Le dernier le réveilla à cause d'une réaction corporelle masculine.

- Tu veux la vérité? C'est toi mon problème, Kratos! Lui avait dit Yuan lors de la fête de Lloyd

- Nous avons un problème commun, très cher... Pensa-t-il amèrement

C'était un jour de juillet particulièrement chaud. Malgré son réveil en fanfare, Kratos alla tout de même chez Yuan cet après-midi là. Il frappa à la porte mais n'ayant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte de lui-même. Yuan lui avait fourni un double de la clé, afin qu'il rentre comme bon lui semble si jamais il ne l'entendait pas. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, dans l'espoir de laisser passer un peu d'air. L'humain pouvait entendre une douche fonctionner à l'étage. Il monta donc. Et croisa un Yuan à moitié séché. Le pauvre avait du se rendre compte de sa présence et se dépêcher, de peur de le faire attendre. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et lâchés, de l'eau gouttait depuis les pointes de ss mèches bleues. Sa chemise blanche lui collait un peu à la peau et la laissait voir en transparence. Il avait l'air à la fois gêné et désolé, ce qui lui donnait un air adorable.

- Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas entendu... Avec cette chaleur, ma douche est ma meilleure amie !

Face au silence et au visage de marbre de son visiteur, le métis s'inquiéta.

- Kratos, tu vas bien ?

L'humain l'attira alors à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. La surprise ne dura qu'un court instant, Yuan s'abandonna à lui. Cela lui plaisait infiniment. Rien ne le choqua. Il ne se défendit pas quand Kratos chercha le contact de sa peau. Il ne protesta pas quand il commença à le dévêtir. Il ne se braqua pas quand ces jeux devinrent moins innocents. Il ne voyait que celui qu'il aimait. Il était entièrement à lui l'espace d'un instant et bientôt, ils ne firent plus qu'un.

**A suivre**


End file.
